Awkward
by malory79080
Summary: Misty is a loser at her school. She is also being bullied by the most popular guy at school, Gary Oak. Somehow though, she has a MAJOR crush on him. Trouble stirs when she kisses him! Awkward... This is a collaboration between me and egoshipper246! ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE
1. My Life

**Hey dudes and dudettes! This is my first Misty+Gary fanfic so that's why I made this collaboration between me and egoshipper246. She's done quite a few Misty+Gary stories.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1: My Life

**Misty's POV**

"Bye Sis!" I shout from the front door.

"Wait!" Daisy [the nice sister] says.

She walks up to me. She ties one of my laces, zips up my black leather jacket and straightens out my hair.

"Why'd you have to do that?" I ask with irritation.

She laughs and replies, "First, I don't want you looking shabby. Second, I know you don't want to but you're gonna have to follow our footsteps and become a model."

"I don't want to be a model. I want to be the Gym leader of our Gym. Anyway, what's the jacket for?"

"It's November for crying out loud! It's getting cold and Cerulean always is the coldest City in Kanto. You need to be warm." Daisy says with a frown.

I shrug and walk out the door.

Okay, so let's give you a little background of my crappy life.

My name is Misty Waterflower. I'm seventeen years old. I have three older sisters. Daisy, Violet and Lily. They can be both mean and nice. They have mood swings.

My Mum and Dad are both dead. My Mum died of lung cancer and Dad [after Mum died] committed suicide.

They left the Gym to my sisters but when I turn twenty, I will inherit the Gym.

It's a water type Gym and my whole family love water. The Gym is located in Cerulean City, Kanto region.

My house is located next door to the Gym and it's pretty spacious.

I attend Cerulean High on the other side of town.

Unfortunately, I have no friends [except for another fellow red head, Zoey].

We are both on the swimming team so that's good. I guess.

Not to mention the fact that I get heavily bullied by Gary Oak. The most popular guy at school who is currently dating head cheerleader, Karen Hills. I hate her.

You'd think that I hate Gary too. But I don't.

In fact, I actually have a major crush on him.

**I [malory79080] wrote that chapter. You can know it's me because my chapters are crap.**

**Anyway, chapter 2 of Awkward will be up soon! Review, review and review!**


	2. Getting Ready

**Hi! This is chapter 2 of Awkward. This is still a collaboration with me and egoshipper246! **

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Pokemon [damn it].**

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Misty's POV**

I mean, don't get me wrong. There was a side of me that wanted to just punch him every chance I got, but another side was telling me to be his friend, get close to him.

I liked the second side better.

When most people think of a bully, they think of a big, ugly brute, right? Wrong.

Gary Oak was exactly the opposite. He was handsome.  
His chestnut spikes of hair were perfectly unruly. His deep chocolate brown eyes made me want to melt every time I looked at them. Yeah, he was pretty… hot.

I wanted to want to stay away from him, but it didn't work like that. It was like a magnetic force was pulling us together, and I didn't even want to stop it.

So like I said, I was walking out the door. Where was I going you ask? I was going over to Zoey's house to get ready. Tonight was our team's last football game. It was kind of late, but I liked it that way.

Zoey played in the marching band, and I performed with flags on the colour guard.

We had to work it out around swim practice, so we were usually busy, but we didn't mind. I know that I loved having things to do every day. It kept me away from my sisters, which was a good thing.

I did love my sisters, but they always made fun of me and teased me, so I felt better when I was without them around.

I walked up Zoey's porch and rang the doorbell.

Ding dong.

"Just a minute!" came Zoey's scream from inside.

She finally reached the door about 30 seconds later.

"What took you so long? It's cold out here!"

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower," she said, making me finally notice her wet hair.

"Oh, it's fine. So, are we gonna get ready, or am I gonna stand on your porch this whole time?"

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. You'd think you'd learn that you don't have to ask to come into my house anymore."

"Well, I guess I'm just that stubborn."

"Whatever," she chuckled as we walked into her house.

I loved her house.

It was a two-story house, with a foyer, as you walked in the door, painted sky blue. To the right was a HUGE living room with a small half bathroom in the far corner, to the left was a HUGE kitchen, and if you went up the stairs in the back of that kitchen, you'd find all of the HUGE bedrooms and more bathrooms.

We walked through the kitchen and up the brown carpeted stairs into a long hallway full of doors.

The first door on the right was her parents' room. The next one on the left was a bathroom, which only her brother used, since Zoey and her parents had their own. The next one to the left was her little brother's room. Finally, her room was on the left at the end of the hall.

She opened the door. Everything in her room spoke girly.

She had a dark purple carpet on her floors, and her walls were painted bright pink with lime green accents. The colours wouldn't work for anyone but Zoey.

The sheets on her king size bed were lime green, and so was the floor lamp next to her bed.  
"So, what are we gonna do first?" asked Zoey.

"Well, I guess first we'll change and then hair and makeup?"

"Sounds good to me," she chirped.

"You have to help me on makeup though," I cautioned.

I was terrible at doing makeup, despite all of my sisters' lessons they gave me.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "I've done your makeup all season."

I grabbed my outfit out of her closet. Why was it there? Well, I didn't keep it at home so my sisters wouldn't see it.

You see, I haven't every actually told them that I was a flag twirler. I just never wanted to. They'd make it into a bigger deal than it is, and I didn't want that.

The outfit was blue, of course. It consisted of navy blue pants and a navy tank top shell with light blue accents and the letters 'CHS' sewn on in white.

The uniforms weren't very flattering, but I had it better than Zoey.

Have you ever seen those ugly marching band outfits where they have to wear those silly hats? Well that's what she had to wear.

We both changed and went into the bathroom to do hair and makeup. We both just pulled our hair up in the back, and as for makeup, nothing too complicated on Zoey, she was already beautiful enough. I needed more help though.

She finished up on me with a layer of blush. I looked in the mirror. I was… hot?

I didn't have time to admire her creation, for she rushed us out the door saying that we couldn't be late again.

We were walking to the school, and it was a pretty far walk, so I thought about stuff. About him.

'_I wonder if he'll notice me. I hope he does. I look hawt. He probably won't because of his stupid cheerleader girlfriend_,' I thought sourly.

"Hello?! Earth to Misty!"

"What?"

"You were zoning out."

"Oh," was all I could say as we kept walking.

I could see the lights of the field. I heard the small crowd roar for the pre-game performance.

We weren't late… yet.

**Just so you know, egoshipper246 wrote this chapter and it was AWESOME! She's so much better than me…**

**Anyway, this chapter was a good one and hopefully the next chapter [my one] will be good too.**

**Remember, review, review and review!**


	3. Football!

**Hi! This is chapter 3 of Awkward. A collaboration between me and egoshipper246.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Football!

**Misty's POV**

When we arrive, I groan.

Guess who's in the pre-game performance?

_Karen. Karen Hills. That ugly looking slutty evil violent cheerleading-_

"Misty! C'mon! I don't want you to be late. Get to your starting place." Zoey said [she's so bossy].

We all got into our places.

**o.0.o**

I rocked it out there! I totally rock.

Zoey was pretty good with marching band.

I sit down on the bench and think of the game. We won of course. We always do.

Gary was the star player. _As always._

"Well look who it is." A voice says above me.

I look up and my heart soars. It's Gary.

Even when he's sweaty he looks hot! His muscles are so big and…tasty.

What? Tasty? Why did think that?

"Answer me you looser!" Gary says.

He doesn't wait for an answer. He just kicks me in the stomach.

_Ouch. That hurts. Really badly._

"Gary you're so manly! Kick that twit hard!" Karen says walking next to Gary with an amused face.

I don't know why I did this but I guess I was just _so _angry.

I lunge for Karen, landing on top of her when she falls down and starts punching and scratching her horrible face.

Before I know it, some one picks me up.

Uh oh. It's Coach Wilson.

"MISTY WATERFLOWER! I SAW ALL OF THAT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KAREN? YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAR THE WHOLE BLEACHERS AS YOUR PUNISHMENT. FOR THE REST OF TONIGHT!" He bellows.

"But I need to get home!" I protest.

"Too bad!" He shouts back.

**o.0.o**

I'm almost finished tidying up the bleachers when I hear a noise.

I look behind me to see Gary picking up a water bottle up from a bench.

I walk up to him. Mesmerised by his cute face.

It's as if my body is pulling me even though my brain is screaming not to.

"What do you want?" Gary asks with disgust.

I look him in the eye. I'm gonna do this. I might never get this chance again.

I lean forward and kiss him.

His lips taste like sweets and chocolate.

I'm in pure heaven.

The kiss last for about five seconds. I look at his face and cringe.

His face is blank. He had his eyes open. I knew it. He doesn't like me back.

"I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't thinking!" I whisper and run away.

Tears spring to my eyes.

Where's Zoey when I need her?

**Gary's POV**

What just happened?

First I get my water bottle. Then Misty kisses me!

I don't understand!

She doesn't hate me after all I do to her? How? When? Why?

Gahhh!

It doesn't matter. Does it?

Did I like the kiss?

It did taste lovely. Like sweets and chocolate.

NO! I don't like her!

_Do I?_

**Dun dun dun! Misty kissed Gary!**

**Well wasn't that an exciting character? I wrote this one just so you know.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Please review, review and review!**


	4. The Message

**Hi dudes! This is chapter 4 of Awkward. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it! Just so you know, egoshipper246 wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: The Message

**Misty's POV**

I ran home crying. By home, I mean Zoey's house.

I didn't even knock. I threw open the door and called her name.

"ZOEY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"I…. kiss… Gary."

She probably couldn't understand me through my wheezing, I couldn't even understand myself, but she hugged me like a sister should and calmed me down.

"Misty. It's okay. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

I calmed down a little and finally answered her.

"Can we go upstairs?"

She walked up the steps and I followed. When we reached her room, she closed the door behind me.

"So what's wrong?"

"Okay. So Coach Wilson saw me attack Karen after the game, but that's a different story. He made me clean off ALL of the bleachers. I saw Gary pick up a water bottle. I thought he was trying to help me, and I just lost control, and before I knew it, we kissed. Well, I kissed him, but he didn't kiss back, and now I just don't know…"

"Since WHEN did you like Gary?! He always bullies you!"

"I don't know! I guess I just… have a thing for bad boys."

"Misty Waterflower has a thing for bad boys?" she smirked jokingly. "The audacity!" she chuckled.

"Oh, shut up. So, what do I do?"

"Well, he didn't kiss back, right?"

"Right."

"Well then you do the only thing you can do. You ignore him."

**Gary's POV**

'Wow. That was some kiss.'

I don't know why, but after the kiss, I felt kinda… happy.

'No! You do not like Misty Waterflower! Well except for her hair. And the way her nose wrinkles when she gets mad. Haha yeah. She's pretty cute.

WAIT!

I do not like her and she is definitely not cute.

I'm dating Kathy. No that's not right… Karen? Whatever. I never really liked her.

She never challenges me like Misty. But I DO NOT LIKE MISTY! I convinced myself.

I went home and took a shower. I couldn't help but think of Misty.

Why do I feel this way? I'm always mean to her. Why, though? Maybe I do like her…. Am I trying to keep her away? Maybe I shouldn't….

On Monday, I went to school, sad that none of my classes were with her.

In study hall, I noticed that Zoey sat next to me. She's Misty's friend, right? Maybe she has her number?

As if she read my mind, she passed me a paper with a phone number on it.

"If you break her heart, I'll break your face."

She's pretty scary for a girl, so I just accepted the paper and nodded.

**Misty' POV**

I walked to school on Monday, dreading seeing him again. I just wanted to disappear. I wished that I would never talk to him again, but fate was a funny thing. It never listened to you.

I went to first hour, glad that none of my classes were with him.

The rest of the day passed torturously slow. When it finally ended, Zoey and I walked to her house. She didn't say anything, so I let my mind wander… To Gary.

'_Why did I even kiss him? He's never given me any reason to like him. But, he was so gorgeous, that I couldn't help it. Maybe I should tell him that it was an accident. Like I was on drugs or something like that. He's never gonna believe me. Oh well._'

"Are you thinking about him?" asked Zoey.

I didn't reply, I just looked down.

"It's okay, I have study hall with Gary, and h-"

"Since when do you have study hall with Gary?!"

"Well I always have, I just didn't think it mattered until now. Can I finish my sentence now?"

"Fine."

"Okay well I gave him your number and-"

"Why did you give him my number?! I thought I was avoiding him!"

"Well, now you aren't. I really think h-"

"I don't care! I don't want anything to do with that jerk!"

"Will you never let me finish my sentenc-?"

"NO!" I yelled. I started running to my house. I didn't want to think about all of this.

I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed. I checked my phone.

One new message.

**Wow. I wonder what the message is. I congratulate egoshipper246 for her flawless writing.**

**My turn next! I hope I do as good!**

**Please, review, review and review!**


	5. Avoiding Him

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long but I had to update my other stories. On a lighter note, this is chapter 5 of Awkward! I've written this chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Egoshipper246 and I both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Avoiding Him.

**Misty's POV**

I look at my phone's screen and I immediately know who has sent it me this. It's _him_.

I bet he's sent me hate texts and telling me how stupid and dumb I am.

"Misty? Are you, like, in your room?" Violet shouts from downstairs.

I sigh and roll over on my bed.

"I'm coming up!" Violet exclaims.

The door opens and I look at Violet with bored eyes. She's just as pretty as ever. Her blue hair is shiny and looks brushed to perfection. She is wearing the shortest skirt I've ever seen. She wearing a red tube top showing her fully developed breasts a little.

"Are you planning to meet some one special?" I ask pointing to her top with a sarcastic tone.

She looks at me blank. Then she looks at her top.

"You idiot! This is my stay home outfit!" Violet says with an idiotic laugh.

I hate to see her 'going out' outfit.

"What do you want?" I ask.

She walks over and sits next to me.

"When I saw you run in the house, I thought you were sad. I want to know what's wrong." She says, sighing.

I look at her in astonishment. She's never, _never _shown any worry or affection to me. Like ever.

Do I really want to tell her? No. Other than Zoey, I don't want anyone knowing. Especially my sisters.

I think up a quick lie.

"It's just…I keep thinking of Mum and Dad." I say with my rubbish acting skills.

Violet believes my acting skills [she's so dumb] and puts an arm around me.

"Don't worry. We all miss them sometimes. Try not to think about it much." She says and pats my back.

I don't know why, but I start to cry. Maybe because I'm sad about Gary. Angry at Zoey. Even angrier at Karen. Or maybe I really am sad about my parents.

When they died, I took it hard. I would stay in my bed all day. I would miss a whole load of school. I was never the same again…

When Violet looks at me crying she hugs me.

"Thanks." I say with a sniffle.

**Zoey's POV**

I'm sending messages to Misty like crazy. I feel really bad and I want to apologise.

I decide to walk to her house and apologise in person.

When I get to her house, I ring the doorbell and wait.

The door opens a few seconds later as if some one had been hovering by the door.

It's Misty.

"Misty, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have given Gary your number with out permission. I just wanted to make you happy. You _love _Gary. Please don't be mad at me!" I gush out.

She looks at me and we both hug each other.

"I was actually gonna apologise to _you_. I'm sorry I was mad at you." Misty says with a smile.

**Misty's POV**

The next day at school, Zoey and I walk through the long never ending hallway to our lockers [we have them right next to each other].

I take out some books and stuff them in my locker and I take out my swimming costume for swimming practise later.

Some one taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see…Gary.

I don't understand! I avoided him all day! I delete his messages! Why does he want to put me down?

My eyes catch Zoey's as we look at him.

"I have to go." I say and try to walk past him.

He pushes me back to where I was standing.

"Misty, I really need to talk to you." He says with his cute face.

I just want to kiss him. Be with him. I keep my cool though.

"To put me down?" I ask.

"No." He simply says his eyes ablaze.

For one moment, I think there is hope. Maybe he likes me?!

That feeling stops the minute I hear her voice.

"Gary? What are you talking to these losers?"

It's _Karen_.

Something snaps inside Gary. I immediately see it.

"Damn it, Karen?! Stop saying that? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?!" Gary shouts at her.

Everyone is silent in the busy corridor.

"Gary? What are you talking about? You hate them as much as me!" Karen says defending herself.

"I don't anymore." He says quietly.

I gasp.

"Kathy, I sorry. I'm breaking up with you." Gary says.

"What?! How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?! AND MY NAME IS KAREN!" Karen screams back.

I can't take it anymore. I barge past Gary and run. I run like I've never run before.

"MISTY!" I hear some one call.

**Did you like it? I tried something new!**

**Please, review, review and review!**


	6. First Date

**Hi! I actually didn't expect this chapter to come so soon but egoshipper246 is just so AWESOME! This is her work so congratulate her!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: First Date

**Misty's POV**

I ignore the yell and run as fast as I can to the small park next to the school. It's really more of a garden.

A singular small fountain is placed in the middle. A white wooden bench, worn from the years of use and battle with the elements, is in the back against a wall of trees. I go over to sit on it and take in the beauty of my surroundings, flowers and shrubs of every colour and scent, before I let all of my tears go.

Why me? Why did I have to be the one to-?

My thoughts were interrupted by a panting body appearing at the mouth of the garden. Oh great…

"Misty," he started.

"I don't want to hear it Gary! Can't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted.

He walked over to me and sat on the same bench.

"I could do that," he said as he inched closer and wrapped his arm around me, "but then you'd never know how much I care about you."

I sniffled as he reached his other hand up to dry my tears.

"Really? I thought you hated me."

"Well I used to, but there's a thin line between love and hate, and I guess I got tired of playing jump rope with it."

"So you love me?"

"It sounds crazy, but I do. We've known each other for a long time."

"During most of which you hated me."

"You hated me too."

"That is not true! I've always loved you!" I blurted.

"So you love me too?" he asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Whatever, are you gonna ask me out or just keep me waiting?" I asked, challenging his smirk.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven. Be ready when I come, I don't want to be late."

I was about to object, but he'd already left me alone in the garden. I felt at peace now. He does like me. I have to tell Zoey what happened!

**Zoey's POV**

I just sat there, mouth agape, for about 20 seconds.

"Well? Are you gonna say something?" she asked.

I closed my mouth and thought. Misty had just told me what happened that morning. We were sitting at the lunch table now.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I couldn't! We don't have any morning classes together!"

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom and text me?!"

"Can't you just say that you're happy for me?"

I sighed.

"Sorry, I am really happy for you. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. You're the first one to know besides me and Gary."  
I smiled.

"Good. So what time do you want me to come over tonight?"

"What? I just told you I have a date tonight."

"I know that, silly. Who do you think is going to help you with getting ready?"

**Misty's POV**

I told Zoey to come over at five thirty. Now it was six. I was getting worried. I couldn't ask my sisters for help, they were out somewhere. I tried to dress myself, but everything I picked seemed either too fancy or too casual.

To my relief, the doorbell rang. I opened the door.

"Thank God you're here!" I screamed as I pulled Zoey in the house.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to pick up a few things," she smiled as I noticed the shopping bags in her arms.

**o.0.o**

It was five till seven when I was finally ready. Zoey covered all of the mirrors while she was working on me, so I couldn't see myself. I was finally granted a mirror to see myself.

Wow. I was hot.

The fitted tee and black skinny jeans she bought for me were very flattering. She straightened my hair and pulled my bangs back in a bump. I thought she put a lot of makeup on me when she was doing it, but now that I saw myself clearly, I looked heavenly. The blush matched my shirt, and my eye shadow was done effortlessly, with the light pink matching my sisters' purse.

"Zoey. You must have bought a magic wand when you went shopping."

"Just call me your fairy godmother," she grinned.

I looked at myself more, until the doorbell rang.

I sprang up and got to the door.

"Violet?"

"Woah, sis. Do you have a date tonight?"

"Maybe…" I said, disappointed that it wasn't Gary. I looked at the clock. Five past seven. He was late.

"I'm not going to harass you, I'm just gonna say that if he hurts you, I'll hurt him."

I hugged her.

"Thank you," I smiled as I noticed a car pull up to the curb.

She shrugged and walked into the house as I walked out.

"You're late," I said to Gary.

"You won't be thinking about that when I show you what I have planned."

"You better not be lying."

"I wouldn't dream about it."

He put the car in drive and we were headed for what was going to be one of the most memorable nights of my life.

**Yay! Chapter 6…finished! I really loved reading this so I have to applaud egoshipper246! Now for the big question: What's the date gonna be like?**


	7. First Date Part 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a really long time! School is really busy and I'm supposed to juggle it with boys, homework and birthdays! We thank goodness it's here now! I wrote this one so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7: First Date Part 2

**Misty's POV**

Gary drives us along for about ten minutes until he puts the car to a stop. I look through the car window to see Oak Park. It's a park that his Grandfather owns. Professor Oak is the richest man alive and Gary also gets a ton of money. It's so sweet that he's brought me here!

"I thought we were going to go out to eat." I tell him and clutch my grumbling stomach.

"We are." Gary replies with a smirk.

He leads me to a massive oak tree and takes out a picnic blanket from a basket he's holding. He rolls it out and puts his basket down. He then sits down and pats the space next to him. That's my cue to sit down and I slump next to him.

"I reserved the park just for us so no one is allowed to disturb us." Gary tells me.

Typical Gary. He made sure that we wouldn't be interrupted. He probably paid big money for that. Even if it was his Grandfather.

I look around the park. There are lots of bushes with daisies and buttercups on them. There are also countless roses around. Next to the oak tree is a small lake with lilies pads floating on the water. I want to look at them after the picnic.

Gary dips his hand into the basket and pulls out two plates with foil wrapped over them. He gives me one and to my delight I find freshly baked lasagne. It's so sexy when boys can cook.

"Dinner is served." Gary says in a posh voice and takes out the knives and forks.

We dig in and the food tastes so good. I smile and Gary notices, making him smile, too. Since the food was so good, we ate it in record time. I move my plate out of the way and lie down on the picnic blanket and look at the stars. They look so glistening in comparison to the dark sky.

Gary slides down next to me.

"Are you having a good time?" Gary asks.

"Yes. Best date I've ever had." I reply.

"Best date yet to come," Gary promises, "Misty, I've had such a great time and I never want to let you go."

I usually think that crappy lovey dovey stuff is pointless but when Gary says it, it makes my stomach flip. In a good way.

I laughed and hugged him. We started to start talking. About his life and mine. I learned that his Grandfather wasn't all that great. Yeah, he was amazing but the amount of time he spent on his research astonished me. I guess he didn't really have much time for his family.

I told him about my demon sisters. I knew they love me but they sure have a weird way of showing it.

"They really made you sit in the rain?!" Gary asked me.

I was telling him about (when I was eight) my sisters telling me about karma. They said that every bad thing I'd done would come back and bite me later. I freaked and had to do everything for my sisters and be nice to them (even when they were being horrible). At the end of the week, they made me go outside in the rain and have a 'karma wash'. I got very wet and cold. They told me the truth in the end and I got peeved. Very peeved.

"Yeah," I say laughing, "I wouldn't speak them for weeks after when I found out."

He had a thoughtful face on. Suddenly, he got my hand and pulled me to the small lake. I looked at him and he looked at me. We nodded. SPLASH! We jumped in! I love the water! It feels so good!

We swam around for a bit, laughing. Not long after that, Gary swam close to me and kissed me on the lips. I enjoyed it! My second kiss! All in one week!

I kissed back and soon we were cuddling (still in the water) each other! I pulled back.

"Gary?" I ask.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I love you." I blurt.

Awkward…

**Ooooh! She confesses her love! I wonder what happens next? Awkward indeed...**


	8. Guess Who's Just Got a Boyfriend!

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while but egoshipper246 has pulled through and given me this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon (damn ).**

Chapter 8: Guess Who's Just Got Herself a Boyfriend?!

**Misty's POV**

I was running home with tears in my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? I told him that I loved him! We weren't even dating yet!

Stupid! I ran in to my house and slammed the door shut.

"Misty?" asked a concerned Violet.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted through the sobs.

I went up to my room and cried for about 5 minutes when I heard my cell phone ring. He was calling me. I let it go straight to voicemail. I decided to try and wash off my embarrassment by taking a shower. I got out of the shower and changed into my sweats and a tee when I heard a knock on the front door. I looked outside, only to find his car sitting on the curb. Is he trying to torture me? I sulked over to my

bedroom door and locked it.

"Misty? Someone wants to talk to you."

"Go away!" I shouted at Violet. I know she means the best, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her or Gary.

"Misty, please?" came a male voice. Gary's voice.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well then don't. Just listen."

Silence. Was he trying to waste my time?

"What?!" I shouted angrily.

When no reply came, I opened my door to peek out. I slowly snuck my head around the door, braced and ready to slam it shut, when I was surprised by a pair of lips catching mine. His arms wrapped around me as I relaxed into him. It was the best kiss ever.

"Gary," I mumbled.

His lips stayed locked on mine as he slipped his hands under my shirt and up my back, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into my room. He shut the door with his foot.  
He pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. Not to sound cheesy, but I felt like he was staring into my soul. "I love you, Misty."

I shoved him away. "Don't play games with me, Gary."

All of a sudden, he pushed me onto my bed and braced his arms and legs around me. It all happened so fast that I couldn't fight back.

"Who's playing games?"

"Gary," I began.

"Misty, I love you. I've loved you ever since I saw you. It's like we were meant to be together."

"Wow, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he said, cutting me off. He sat up on my bed, freeing me. "I don't want to force you into a relationship you're not ready for."

I sat up, wrapping my arms and legs around him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, but as long as you are here," I began.

"Very funny," he smirked.

"So are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I grinned.

"Asking, demanding, whatever you want to call it," he winked.

"Okay, boyfriend, should we tell my sisters?"

He was about to answer me when I heard a muffled cough from the door.

I looked over to see Violet standing there.

"Were you watching us the whole time?" I asked, confused.

"You guys are so cute!" she squealed and ran downstairs. Probably to tell my other sisters…

"Well that's taken care of," he sighed.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I kinda want to talk to Zoey."

He smiled as he stood up and walked to the door. "You girls..."

"Hey!" I shouted as I threw a pillow at him. He caught it.

"I thought we weren't playing games?" he snidely remarked.

He set the pillow back on my bed. He looked into my eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'm sure you'll live," I joked.

"Doubtful," he jokingly sighed. I walked him out to his car, ignoring my sisters' giggles in the kitchen.

"Should I drive you to Zoey's?"

"No, I'll walk. I need some time to think."

"Suit yourself."

I started walking with one thought on my mind.

How should I tell Zoey? Should I ease into it? That would probably be better.

I walked the rest of the way with a clear head. I walked up her porch steps and rang the bell.

She answered the door.

"Gary just told me what happened!"

"What?!"

"See for yourself," she said as she gestured inside.

Gary. He was there the whole time.

"After I drove away, I came here to tell Zoey. I figure it's easier that way, so you don't have to tell her."

Zoey ran up to him and dragged him over to me.

"Isn't he just the sweetest?!" she squealed.

"Of course he is. And he's all mine."

**How sweet was that?! Who would've known that Gary had any sweet fibre in his body? Well…I bet his fan girls 'thought' he has.**


	9. Revenge

**Hello! Good to be back! This is chapter 9 of Awkward! I wrote this by the way!**

**Disclaimer: Egoshipper246 and I both do NOT own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9: Revenge

**Misty's POV**

Gary and I had been dating for about a week now! Everything was great! Taking walks in the park, making out, kissing, and going on dates…making out. Gary has to be the most important guy in my life right now.

Despite all this happiness, there has been one thing that's been bothering me since we've been dating.

Karen.

Every time she sees us together, she grits her teeth and frowns. She also makes my life a living hell. She trips me up in the hallway, she throws my books on the floor and she once she took my clothes while we were changing out of our sports clothes in the girls changing room.

Zoey has been telling me that Karen is going to get revenge. But I don't think that throwing my books and tripping me up is her revenge. She's going to do something worse.

I still decided to shrug her off so I shake her out of her mind and I go and meet Gary. At his house…meeting his family.

Gary said to me that I'm the most important girl in his life and wants me to meet his family. I know that Gary's parents are usually on business trips but even they came to see me. His grandfather is also going to be there, and his sister Daisy.

My sister (Daisy) and Gary's sister are not related. Gary's sister is more…warm.

I walk up his family's path and gulp at the big house looming over me. Gary is very rich and his family are practically in luxury. That makes them hard to impress.

I ring on the doorbell and wait anxiously. I look at my outfit while I'm waiting. Gary told me to dress up so I wore my favourite blue tank top (which is sparkly and glittery) and my dark blue skinny jeans. I wore my sky blue cardigan over it. I also wore my sliver flats to complete the look.

I think I'm finally getting used to make up as I actually applied it myself because Zoey is coming down with a cold. It doesn't look too bad. Well, at least I didn't poke my eye out trying to apply mascara.

The door suddenly opens and Gary is standing there in a white long sleeved shirt and jeans. I've never seen Gary looking like this and I find it very sexy.

"Glad you could make it." He says with a smile and I kiss him. He then invites me in his house and I step into their hallway. It's very big with a mirror and a table with what looks like a priceless vase upon it.

I very clumsy so I step out of the way the minute I see it.

"Follow me." Gary says and walks into the other room. I follow eagerly to see four people already seated at a big dining table.

The first gives me a smile. I think it is Daisy. She has brown hair and brown eyes that makes you feel safe inside.

Sitting next to her is a middle aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She looks tired but it seems that it doesn't stop her. I think this is Gary's Mum.

Next to her is a middle aged man with short brown hair. He has a big goofy grin on and winks at me. I smile. This is definitely Gary's Dad.

And next to him is Professor Oak. The most well known Pokemon Professor in all the regions. He was the one to give a boy called Red, a starter Pokemon (a Pikachu). And now Red has become the Pokemon Champion of this region.

Professor Oak is watching me intently and I can't help but freak out. If he doesn't like me, then I certainly won't be welcome at this household.

I look at the table and see that the table is already served. With piping hot roast dinner.

"Sorry." I apologize. "Am I late?"

"Not at all." Daisy assures me. "We've only just sat down. You'll sit next to me and Gary."

I nod and place myself between the two and wipe my sweaty hands with my trousers. Daisy gives me another grin and says we can start to eat.

I only just realised how hungry I was and started to eat my carrots and pour gravy over my food. While we were eating, the table had a very awkward silence. I could tell that Gary wanted me to bond with his family so he started up a conversation.

"Misty is in the swim team at school. She's the best there."

"I'm not the best. Just average." I tell his family with a slight blush crawling up my cheeks.

"I used to love swimming when I was in high school." Daisy tells me. "I'm now in University."

"What are you studying?" I ask.

"Pokemon history. It's very interesting. I'm hoping to have a degree in two years. I've been there for about two years now." Daisy babbles. I nod with interest.

"That sounds lovely. I don't know what to do when I'm older."

"I own a firm of department stores in Kanto." Gary's Mum tells me. "And I'm Mary by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misty Waterflower. And your job sounds very glamorous." I tell her. She shakes her head as if I don't know what I'm talking about. Well, I don't.

"Its not! Money managing is hard work!" Gary's Dad pipes up. "My name is Will."

I nod and eat my broccoli. The table, again, has a silence.

"Gary? You were telling me yesterday that for your school project that you had to have two weeks of work experience. Have you found anything yet?" Mary asks.

"No." Gary shakes his head. "Misty and I haven't found anywhere."

I smile gratefully for the mention of my name.

"You could work in my lab." Professor Oak suggests. Finally, he speaks and it's with a kind voice. My eyes go wide. Me?! Helping HIM?! THAT IS SO AWESOME!

I jump out of my seat and start doing cartwheels around the room. I stop only to realise that I'm with other people. My _boyfriend's _family. I awkwardly get back to my seat and Professor Oak clears his throat.

"It's decided, then. You shall come to my lab next week at seven in the morning and shall help me with tasks that need doing."

"Seven in the morning?!" Gary moans.

"Don't worry, Gare-bear, it'll be fun!" I assure him but freeze after I realise what I just called him. I hear Will laughing and Mary follows with Daisy laughing the loudest. Professor Oak just smiles.

"Gare-bear?!" Daisy echoes through laughs.

"Misty, what have you done?" Gary hisses at me. I smile and pat him on his back.

* * *

By the end of my visit, I've bonded with all the Oak family. I now have Daisy's number and I have a work experience job. I'm excited but nervous. I give the Oaks all a goodbye and kiss Gary on the cheek. He tells me that I'll see him at school and with that, I'm off home.

* * *

When I get home, I run to my room and sit on my bed. Suddenly, a rock smashes through my bedroom window and narrowly misses my head.

I jump up in fright and run out of the room. When my courage comes back to me, I see that the rock has a note stuck to it with tape.

I pick it up and read the message:

_I WILL have my revenge on you._

I shudder when I read it and pace around my room, trying to think who would do this. I don't know many people who would want to get me.

This is too clever for my sisters and Zoey would never do this. She would never.

"Think, Misty, think!" I order myself. I walk around my room in circles to get my brain thinking.

I think back to someone.

And then I shudder.

I know who this is.

I know who is out to get me.

…Karen.

**I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry to say, but this story is nearing an end. I will still solve this cliff-hanger, though. So don't you worry!**


	10. It Gets Real

**You must be thinking: "OH MY GOSH, THEY'VE UPDATED!" Well, it's true! My collab partner is back, and better than ever!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. We don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: It Gets Real

**Misty's POV**

I've been getting threats all week.

First the rock through my window, then an anonymous text message, then a chemistry lab explosion. I don't know if I should tell Gary or not.

After school on Friday, I rush over to Zoey's house. She'll understand.

I got to her house before her, so I let myself in and waited on her living room couch. The front door opens.

"AHHH!"

"Zoey, it's just me!"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry but I really have to talk to you."

"Fine, whatever."

She sat down and I told her the whole story.

"Misty, you HAVE to tell Gary!"

"But I thought you'd understand why I don't want to tell him!"

"I do understand, but this is a serious threat. Gary needs to know. He might be able to stop her from doing anything crazy."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

"You're right. I'm going to tell him first thing tomorrow."

"Misty," she ordered.

"Fine. I'll tell him tonight," I groaned in defeat.

"Good," she said with a smile.

I walked out of her house and started the walk to my house when a car pulled up beside me. I started walking faster. Who was this person in the car? Definitely very creepy.

"Get in the car and we won't hurt you," said the driver with a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I spoke with a clear voice. I was taught to stand my ground.

"Just get in the car before I have to force you into it," he ordered.

I ran.

I only made it about a block before the man, who had gotten out of the car, caught up with me and knocked me to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I grunted as I struggled to be freed.

"Let her go or you're going to have to deal with me," said a male voice. I looked toward him and proved my assumption correct.

"Gary, get him off of me!"

The man stood up and ran back to his car. I guess he couldn't handle two people. So much for that 'tough guy' image. Gary held out a hand to pull me up.

"Can you believe-" my sentence got cut short when he pulled me into his arms.

"Misty, thank God you're alive," he said gratefully before kissing me passionately. "I went to your house to surprise you, but you weren't there, so I started walking to Zoey's to see if you were there, but apparently you were being attacked instead."

"Gary," I started, "we need to talk."

"About what?" I could hear the alarm in this voice. Oh, gosh, he thinks I'm gonna break up with him!

"Not about us, don't freak out, but about what just happened. I think I know why."

"Let's go to your place then?"

"No. I don't want my sisters to know about this. Do you think we could go to Zoey's?"

He laughed. "Whatever you want."

We walked back to his car and I called Zoey to let her know we were coming.

We got into his car and he drove straight to Zoey's house. He followed me inside.

"Zoey!" I called.

"Upstairs!" came her shout in reply.

We jogged upstairs and found Zoey in her room.

"Long time, no see?" smirked Zoey.

"Very funny," I replied. I put on a serious face. "She sent a guy to kidnap me."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Who is she?" asked Gary.

"Karen," Zoey and I said in unison, a little annoyed at how slow he was.

"I don't think Karen would do that," Gary said sceptically.

"Do you not know Karen?!" Zoey fumed, her fists clenched.

"Gary, I need to tell you something. I should've told you before, but I didn't want you to worry," I reasoned.

We sat down and I told him everything. All of the rude behaviour and threats. He was pissed.

"Why am I just hearing this now?!" he exclaimed, jumping off of the bed.

"I didn't want you to worry!" I explained.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll tell her off. Something like this will never happen again, I can promise that."

Zoey looked at me, winked, and whispered, "Protective much?"

"Gary?"

"What?"

"You're amazing," I complimented as I jumped up and hugged him.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." He squeezed me tighter.

Zoey spoke up, "I'll be leaving now."

"Zoey, wait. We don't want to intrude," said Gary.

"Don't worry about it," she chirped.

"We should be going," I replied. I looked at Gary. "I think we should tell my sisters."

"I think that's a good idea," he replied, taking my hand.

"Bye, Zoey!"

"See ya, Misty! And Gary!"

He led me out of the house to his car.

We got in and he drove.

"Gary, where are we going? My house is the other way," I questioned.

"I know," he reassured. "I think we deserve a little treat after that brush with danger," he smiled.

Ten minutes later we arrived at my favourite ice cream shop, 'Cerulean Swirls'.

"Gary! How did you know this place is my favourite?"

"Well I might've asked Zoey about you in study hall once or twice. Or everyday," he admitted.

"You're so sweet," I beamed.

We walked into the ice cream shop to find none other than Karen sitting on one of the barstools. She didn't see us. Yet.

"Gary," I whispered. "Let's go."

"Why?" he said in a normal tone, obviously not taking notice of her.

I pointed in her direction, but it was too late.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," she said snidely.

"Karen," Gary said firmly. "You need to stop threatening Misty. She's the one I want to be with, not you. I will never want to be with you. Ever."

I was smiling with pride.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked with a Grinch face. "I'll find a way to get you back," she said, looking at Gary. "One way or another, you will be mine," she said on her way out of the ice cream shop.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath. She whipped around.

"Excuse me?!" she raised her hand to slap me, but it was deflected by Gary.

"You will never lay a hand on her as long as I'm still breathing, is that clear?" He spoke dangerously.

She stomped her foot, crossed her arms, and walked out of the shop with a pout.

"Gary," I started.

"Misty, I want you to know you're always safe around me."

"I know, Gary," I smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Now wasn't that sweet? I thought it was! Stupid Karen, I want to punch her! **


End file.
